


The Boy On The Streets || Harry Styles / Louis Tomlinson

by Mind_drabbles



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Caring Harry, Cuddling, Fluff, Homeless Louis, Insecurity, Kissing, M/M, Strangers to Lovers, larry stylinson - Freeform, not that much tho, slight mentions of violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-17 08:19:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15457176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mind_drabbles/pseuds/Mind_drabbles
Summary: Harry saw him sitting there everyday, playing his small keyboard and softly singing along with an almost magical voice. Harry smiled and his steps lingered to listen to the boy longer.Louis looked up through his fringe and saw the boy standing there. He knew it was crazy but he had a crush on a boy that walked by every single morning.





	The Boy On The Streets || Harry Styles / Louis Tomlinson

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone!   
> Hope you enjoy reading my fic <3
> 
> TW; Homeless situation and slight mentions of violence. Stay safe!

He saw him sitting there everyday, playing his small keyboard and softly singing along with an almost magical voice. Harry smiled and his steps lingered to listen to the boy longer. The boy looked up at him with his sky blue eyes, he immediately blushed and looked down again. Harry's smile didn't leave his face the rest of the walk to school. The boy had a big effect on him.

Louis started playing another song, How to save a life. His fingers went over the keys naturally and smooth. He sung the words softly when he heard someone passing by. Louis looked up through his fringe and saw the boy standing there. He knew it was crazy but he had a crush on a boy that walked by every single morning. They had never talked to each other but Louis fell for his kind green eyes and soft-looking curls. He wished the boy would talk to him but understood why he didn't. Who would talk to the homeless boy, wearing old scruffy clothes. 

Everyday after seeing the singing boy, Harry couldn't get him out of his thoughts. That day at school, he knew he had to talk to him tomorrow. When Harry had seen his eyes for the first time that morning, it had sparked something inside of him. He wanted, no he needed to get to know the beautiful blue-eyed boy and his story. So the next morning he put on his best sweater, the lilac one, and walked to school 15 minutes early to have more time for the boy. He turned around the corner and saw how the boy was just sitting down and turning on his keyboard. Harry started doubting, was this a good idea? What if the boy didn't even want to talk to him? Only one way to find out, Harry finally decided. He took a deep breath and walked over to the boy. 

'Um... hi?' It came out like a question rather than a normal greeting. Louis carefully looked up, afraid that it was another creepy man wanting to take him to his house. But when he saw it was the pretty boy who walks by every day, Louis' eyes widened in surprise. After a few moments, the shock and fear settled and he stuttered 'h- hey'. Harry asked 'Can i umm... sit with you?' Louis nodded shyly, hoping the boy didn't have bad intentions. Judging from the genuine smile Harry had on his face and his crush flaming inside of him, Louis decided to trust him. Harry flopped down next to him and looked at him 'so... do you want to talk with me?' 'A- about what?' Louis asked. Harry smiled ' I don't even know, sorry for me being weird. I see you here everyday and i admire you... your music i mean. I thought maybe we can get to know each other.' Louis chuckled lightly at the compliment and nodded happily 'I would like that.' 

'So what is your name?' Harry asked. 'Louis' the small boy answered. 'Louis,' Harry said, almost trying out how the name sounded with his voice, 'Well hi Louis, my name is Harry.' Louis smiled and they talked about little nothings for another 25 minutes. Harry glanced at his phone and saw that he was almost too late for school so he got up and started jogging away 'Bye Louis who's favorite song is How to save a life by The Fray!' Louis laughed 'Bye Harry who loves cats and cries at sad movies!' 

As Harry ran to school, he was sure that he liked Louis a lot. Even the most standard conversation was fun with him. Harry hadn't brought up the questions about him being there, he thought it was too personal for a first conversation but he was sure to ask it soon as he wanted to help the boy in case he was homeless. That could be dangerous for him and the boy deserved better. 

The next days Harry made it his routine to go to Louis before school. They got to know each other a lot better. Now it was another morning next to the gorgeous boy. 'Louis?' Harry asked. Louis looked up at the taller boy. 'Do you want to come over to my house later today?' Harry asked. Louis' smile dropped and Harry saw that he was doubting heavily. 'Harry, i don't know. I am...,' Louis' eyes filled with tears and he was struggling to fight them, 'I am disgusting Harry, i wear dirty clothes and look like shit.' Harry understood why he was insecure but was determined as well, 'That's okay, my family won't be home until 6 pm so we have the house to ourselves, oh and i don't think you are disgusting, you are a treasure with a bit of dust over it.' Harry winked with a smile. Louis blushed at the last sentence and said 'okay, we can hang out.' Harry jumped up happily 'That's great! Can i pick you up here at 3 pm?' Louis nodded. Harry said goodbye as he had to go to school. Louis couldn't believe how happy the boy was to hang out with him! The homeless disguisting boy. 

When Harry walked into the street where Louis always is, it seemed like the boy hadn't moved at all since the morning. The small boy looked up and noticed Harry. He smiled and stood up, stuffing his keyboard in his old backpack. 'Haven't changed your mind about letting me in your house?' Louis asked with an insecure tone. Harry shook his head no and smiled 'i would never.' They talked a bit more as they walked to Harry's house. When they stopped Louis eyes went big in fear as he saw the fancy, expensive neighbourhood they were in. Harry noticed and said 'Don't worry, i'm here Lou.' Louis snapped out of his bad thoughts and blushed at the nickname 'o- okay'. They walked over the path to the front door and Harry held it open for Louis as a real gentleman. Louis couldn't help but chuckle at that but stopped when he saw the massive hallway with a chandelier in front of him.

'Wow, this is such a beautiful place!' Louis gasped. Harry smiled and as Louis didn't move Harry took his hand and guided him to the kitchen. 'You hungry?' He asked the small boy but Louis shook his head no. Harry cocked his eyebrow in disbelief 'i'm making you a sandwich okay?' Louis sighed but smiled as well when he said 'okay thank you Harry'. After a few minutes the boys were both eating, Louis taking small bites and obviously enjoying. Harry wondered when the last time was that Louis ate an actual meal so he made him more sandwiches. 

Afterwards Louis started apologizing for eating too much and he looked so guilty. Harry kept trying te reassure him it was fine 'I'm just happy you ate, Lou. Do you eat enough normally?' Louis looked down to his lap and blushed as he whispered 'y-yeah it's fine.' Harry knew it wasn't but didn't want to push the boy. 'Lets go up to my room!' And so they ran up the big stairs into a colorful room. 

It looked very cosy and Louis didn't want to touch anything with his filthy hands. He was feeling incredibly uncomfortable. Harry noticed and wanted to help more than anything. How could he offer Louis a shower without making him feel dirty or guilty? After a few moments he decided it was better to let go for today but he did want to do one more thing. 'Lou?, Harry started as Louis looked at him, 'if you ever need anything, i literally mean anything, you can tell me okay?' Louis teared up at his sweet words and wanted to pull Harry in a hug when he stopped himself as he saw Harry's light grey sweater and his own almost brown from the mud and dust shirt that was supposed to be dark blue. Harry saw what he saw and immediately pulled him in a hug. Louis' tears started flowing and he cried in Harry's shoulder.

'Louis, i won't push you but you can tell me what happened to you and what situation you're in. We will make it all right, together.' Louis tried to calm down, knowing he had to tell Harry his story even when he would leave him for it. Stuttering and sniffing, Louis started talking softly 'W- when i was 16 m- my dad h- heard me coming out t- to my m- mom. He kicked m- me out imme- immediately. But dont w- worry about m- me, i live in an old empty garage so i- i'm fine. You can kick me out right now and i will go away.' Harry could see Louis trying to sound confident the last sentences but he knew Louis was broken and his heart sunk at the boy's words. 'Lou, i am not going to leave you, never. We will figure it out. Let me help you, you can live here if you want, my family will be fine with it!' Harry rambled. Louis looked at him with eyes full of disbelieve 'i don't think they will be fine with a dirty homeless person here Haz.' Harry looked down into the blue eyes 'please Lou, do it for me. I want you to be safe and healthy. Do you want to at least shower while i wash your clothes?' Louis sighed and as he knew how much he needed a shower, he agreed to it, finding himself in a massive shower moments later. 

Harry shortly knocked on the door and said loudly 'I have my eyes closed but i have some clothes you can wear until yours are dry!' Louis hummed from the shower and for once accepted the help. After this he wanted to stop being a burden and wouldn't accept more. Only problem was that he couldn't say no to the curly-haired boy with the gorgeous features. A few minutes later he got out, dried himself with the soft towel and picked Harry's clothes up. He saw a beautiful lilac sweater and black skinny jeans. He put them on and even though the sweater was way too big on him, he still felt better than ever. The clothes smelled like Harry and there was nothing better than that. He walked back to Harry's room and when Harry looked up at him, he gasped and blushed. 'You look amazing! Sorry that the sweater is a bit too big. The jeans are perfect though, they are mine from a few years ago.' Harry explained a bit flustered. Louis thanked him again and told him how much he loved the sweater. Harry smiled, knowing that he had smaller sweaters for Louis but Harry just really wanted to see him in his favorite sweater. And like he had thought, the small boy took his breath away. 

After playing a good amount of videogames, Louis saw that it was 5 pm and knew it was time to head out, though his whole body was protesting leaving the warm and kind Harry sitting next to him. But Louis wanted to be away early in case his family got home earlier. Only then he realised he couldn't make up an excuse to go as he had nowhere to be. He started thinking about it but decided on keeping it casual. 'Well Haz, i loved this afternoon with you and it made me really happy! I'm going to go now, okay?' Louis said hesitantly. Harry raised his eyebrow 'why? You can have diner with us if you want? Lou, you really are welcome here.' Louis didn't believe him and shook his head no 'maybe next time...' he said just to calm the taller boy. Harry frowned but then understood that today had been a lot for Louis so decided to drop it.

At the frontdoor Harry handed Louis a bag with his still wet but clean clothes in it. Only then Louis realised he was still wearing Harry's clothes and cursed. 'Shit sorry i forgot, i will go change right now!' Louis said quickly. But as he went to rush up the stairs, Harry's hand stopped him and he said 'what? Your clothes are still super wet, you will get sick wearing that outside. You can keep the clothes, really. It's a lucky sweater as well, and you deserve that.' Harry ended with a small wink. Louis blushed and barely resisted the clothes as he loved the lilac sweater and the fact that it was Harry's. Then they said their goodbyes and Louis jogged back to the garage he 'lives' in. He sat down on the old matress and changed into his own, now clean but still worn out, sweater and folded the lilac sweater carefully. He wanted to keep it clean and safe so he put it next to his keyboard on the only shelf in the abandoned place.

Harry couldn't stop worrying after Louis left. He lives in like an old barn! He doesn't deserve that at all. He had meant every word he said to the small boy, he was determined to keep him safe. Harry hoped more than anything that the boy wanted to live with him, just until he found a job and place to live. After hours of thinking it all over, he fell asleep. 

The next morning Louis was settled in the same place as always but looked like a new person in Harry's clothes. Harry's eyes were glowing with happiness and he looked at Louis in awe. Louis blushed under his gaze and shyed away, crossing his arms over his chest. Harry heard himself talk before he realised 'Louis please, come live with me! Until we find you a good place. I just want, no, i need you to be safe.' Louis shook his head in disbelief 'I don't know Haz, have you asked your parents?' The hesitance gave Harry hope and he told Louis that his parents were fine with it. Yesterday, he had asked if a friend could live with him for a while when needed and his parents agreed but didn't know Louis is homeless. 

Louis was obviously doubting, but he wasn't going to live with Harry, being a burden to him and to his family. But as he knew Harry wouldn't accept no, he answered 'I will think about it Harry, okay?' Harry smiled happily and pulled Louis in for a tight hug 'Thank you! I would love to live with you and do stuff together. We could paint the guestroom walls...' Harry rambled excitedly. Louis forced himself to stop listening as Harry's happiness made him want to agree with him. And he couldn't do that to his only friend. After 5 more minutes full of Harry's rambling, he had to leave for school and left Louis, who was already thinking about how to say no to Harry. 

3 hours without Harry later, Louis took a break from thinking about the whole moving in thing and decided to play some music. The first chords of Thinking out loud filled the empty street and his entire body and mind relaxed. He hummed along softly and just enjoyed the moment. Suddenly, he felt hands on his arms and the next moment Louis looked straight into a pair of cold blue, almost grey, eyes. A tall, muscled man held him tightly and whispered in his ear 'Come with me now, you slutty boy. I could use you for some stuff at my house. No one has to know, and if you tell someone, they wont believe you anyway.' This wasn't the first time this happened so Louis knew what to do, but he always felt the panic rushing through his veins. Louis started yelling, startling the man and then Louis kicked and punched him wherever he could. The man was laying on the ground, with a bleeding nose and lips. Louis ran away as fast as he could, hiding in his usual spot, the garage. 

After 30 minutes of being tensed up and scared for the man to find him, his breath slowed down and he was able to stand up and check himself for injuries. His arms hurt where the man held him so tight and the man had been able to throw one kick to his leg, where a dark blue bruise started to form. Louis couldn't stop the tears from flowing out and he knew that he didn't have a choice anymore. If he wanted to stay alive, he would have to accept Harry's offer. So when school was finished, he ran back to his usual street, just in time to see the curly-headed boy walk around the corner. 

'And? Will you do it?' Harry asked immediately, almost jumping in excitement. Louis giggled and nodded his head yes 'as long as you tell me when i am a burden and have to leave, i will live with you.' Harry lifted him up and twirled him around in the air, making Louis laugh. 'Well i have to go pick up my few things from the garage, i can meet you at your house in 10 minutes.' Harry tilted his head a little bit 'I can walk with you if that's okay?' Louis doubted 'Sure but don't pity me.' Harry shook his head and smiled again. After a short walk full of chatting, they arrived at the dusty old place. Harry was barely able to hide the fact that his heart was aching and his tears were burning behind his eyes. 'I- i will wait outside for you', Harry choked out. Louis knew the boy had to be feeling sorry for him and hated that as he didn't deserve that. But seeing Harry in the state he was right now, he didn't want to argue with him. Instead he hugged the tall boy and whispered that it was going to be better. 

Inside, Louis just had to grab the few of his own clothes, the small faded picture of his mother and his keyboard. He shoved it all in his scruffy backpack and went back to Harry. When they started walking towards Harry's house, Louis felt Harry's hand gently hold his and the nerves for meeting his family reduced. Minutes later, they arrived at his front door and as they walked in, the smell of lasagna filled their noses. Louis' stomach growled softly and Harry smiled. In the kitchen, Louis was met with Harry's mom. 'Mom, this is Louis. Louis, this is my mom Anne. Louis got kicked out when his dad found out Louis is gay so he needed our help.' His mom gently hugged Louis and said 'I am sorry you had to go through that honey! We will take care of you for as long as you need.' Louis teared up a bit but tried to hide it as he whispered a soft thank you. 'We are going to the attic mom, I will make the bed in the guestroom for Louis.' Anne smiled at her son proudly for being such a good friend and continued cooking dinner. Harry grabbed a few chocolate chip cookies before he showed Louis the way to the attic. 

Harry yawned as he dropped himself next to Louis on the floor. They just unpacked, vacuumed and made the bed together. The room looked pretty good with the pastel blue walls and the big bed. When Louis first saw the room he felt totally out of place but after he put his stuff there and took a shower, he felt a little bit more at home. 'So, here on the third floor is only my bedroom, a bathroom and your room so if there is something wrong you can just come to me', Harry explained. Louis smiled and nodded at him. Downstairs they heard Anne yell that dinner was ready so together they ran down the stairs to the dinner room.

Louis sat down next to Harry and saw that beside Anne sat a girl. She introduced herself as Gemma, Harry's older sister and Louis told them all about himself. Everyone listened as he told them about his passion for music and the songs he wrote. Dinnertime went by quickly and afterwards they watched a movie together. When the credits came on the screen, Harry yawned again and said he was going to bed. Louis stood up as well 'I will go with you then'. They said goodnight to the family and went upstairs.

Ater Harry took a shower, he gave Louis a new toothbrush, toothpaste and one of his pyjamas. It was a bit big on him amd Harry promised Louis to take him shopping in the weekend. 'Well thank you for everything and goodnight Haz.' 'Goodnight Lou, you can always come to my room when something is wrong.' Louis nodded and as they hugged goodnight he felt Harry press a soft kiss on his forehead. When they parted Harry blushed, turned around and went to walk out as Louis grabbed his wrist and pulled him back into his chest. 'Stay', was all Louis said and Harry softly picked him up and laid him on the bed, climbing in next to him. Harry hesitantly put his arms around Louis and strangled his legs with the small boy as Louis snuggled back into him. Sighing contently, Louis felt safe for the first time in months, his skin felt warm under Harry's touch and his heart was full of love for the boy. Slowly, they dozed off into a deep sleep. 

The next morning Louis slowly opened his eyes and after the first confusion of where he was went away, he became aware of the fact that he was curled up against Harry, who's curls hung in Louis' face. Louis turned around very gently, trying not to wake Harry up. He turned until he could see the gorgeous boy's face. He looked so cute when he was asleep. After a few minutes of memorizing the details of his face, Harry's eyes fluttered open and when the first thing he saw was Louis, he smiled like an idiot. 'Morning' Louis said softly, nuzzling his face in Harry's shoulder. 'Morning' Louis heard Harry say in a groany deep waking-up voice. It sounded so hot and Louis couldn't help blushing. Harry shot up all of a sudden 'what day is it?!'. 'Saturday' Louis responded, eyes big with fear from the sudden movement. 'Shit sorry, thought i had school' Harry said as he let himself fall back into Louis' embrace. 

The rest of the morning was spent cuddling in bed. 'Is this like weird?' Harry asked shyly. 'What? The cuddling?' Louis asked back. Harry nodded. 'I don't think it is Haz, i think it's just comfortable but if you want to stop you can say so.' Harry quickly shook his head no 'no! I think it's comfortable too, was just asking. But i am hungry and we gotta go to the mall as well so lets get up.' Louis let out a groan as Harry pulled him up. 'Here, this will look amazing on you, im gonna go change and will see you downstairs' Harry said, handing him some close and booping Louis' nose. 

Harry gasped when he saw Louis walk into the kitchen. He was wearing a navy blue sweater and the same black skinny jeans as yesterday. He also wore the black beanie Harry gave him, but it hung a bit to the left so Harry walked over and fixed it. Then he pulled the small boy in a hug 'you look so cute and cuddly'. Louis chuckled 'well aren't you touchy today huh?' Harry laughed at that and felt so happy hearing Louis getting more comfortable and a bit more sassy. He felt like he finally was getting to know the real Louis. 

After cereal, a few more cuddles and 15 minutes of searching for the keys, they sat down in the car together to head to the mall. Louis was fidgeting with his hands and looked down at his lap. Harry noticed 'What's wrong Lou?' Louis blushed 'you are aware that i don't have any money right?' Harry understood what he meant and nodded 'yeah i know, but you are part of our family now and my parents agreed to take care of you so don't worry about money okay? We are going to get some nice clothes for you, only cuddly ones tho.' Louis smiled at the last sentence but couldn't help feeling awful at using their money so he set himself the goal to find a job and pay them back whenever he could. The rest of the ride was mostly silent with the radio playing in the background. 

They spent 4 hours in the mall. Harry bought Louis 4 shirts, 3 sweaters, 5 skinny jeans, a few boxers, socks, a pair of shoes and a dark red beanie. Louis tried to protest against buying so much but Harry kept insisting as "it looked too good on him not to buy it". They had a lot of fun and Harry tried on a dress, making Louis cry from laughter. Harry laughed as well, happy that Louis was having fun. Back in the car Louis thanked Harry for everything and Harry just smiled. 

When they walked into the living room Harry's parents were sitting on the couch looking like they had been waiting for the boys to arrive. 'Mum, dad? What's up?' Harry asked. Anne stood up 'Louis, we started looking into paperworks and stuff today and you can stay with us for as long as you want. We did see that you aren't in school but if you want we can get you in Harry's school.' Louis smiled widely 'thank you so much! I don't know about school, that would cost you way too much.' Anne shook her head 'We are friends with the headmaster and we are one of their biggest sponsorships so we could manage to just get you in.' Harry jumped into Louis' arms almost throwing the boy to the ground as he said 'Please do it Lou! It will be fun and make your future even better!' Louis didn't know what he did to deserve this but man did he love these people. So he nodded and the rest of the day they finalized things. He felt like everything was going to be okay.

The next morning it was sunday so they slept in, Harry of course sleeping in Louis' bed again, only to cuddle Harry told himself. Truth being that all he wanted was to hold the small sweet Louis in a loving, romantic way. To kiss him awake and tell him how beautiful he is. But Louis wouldn't like him, right? In his head he was having a debate whether to ask him out or not. If Louis would say no, he would probably not want to live in Harry's house anymore and Harry did not want to risk that.

The following week is full of paperwork for Louis' scholarship and more. Harry is preparing Louis for school, which he can start the next week, by telling him all the important tips. Louis is obviously very nervous but Harry tries to keep him calm. They aren't in the same year but Harry promises to walk him to every class and spend lunch with him. Louis also opens up more to Harry and trusts him more. They cuddle almost every night. 

The saturday in the weekend before Louis starts school, he tries on his uniform. 'Harry! Come look at me please!' Louis shouts to Harry downstairs. Harry walks in with a curious look on his face. The moment he sees Louis, his jaw drops 'Lou, you look amazing. Wow.' Harry is stunned and his crush flames up as he sees Louis there. Harry can't stop it anymore. He steps closer to Louis and keeps checking his face for signs of negativity as Harry says 'Lou, if you don't feel the same way we can forget all about this b-but...' Harry stumbled over his words, regretting to speak in the first place. Louis, however, steps in even closer and his eyes flutter between Harry's eyes and lips. 'What is it Haz? He whisperes softly. 'C- can i kiss you?' Harry asks and with that Louis closes the small gap between them. The kiss starts as a needy, eager one but quickly turns into a very passionate and loving kiss. They put all their cropped up feelings in it. After that first kiss, they make out for the rest of the afternoon.

'So... what now?' Harry hesitantly asks while they are cuddling after kissing for a long long time. It's even getting dark outside already. 'Do you want to be my boyfriend or was this a one time thing?' Louis asks just as shy. Harry shakes his head 'It wasn't a one time thing Lou! I really like you since the first time i saw you. Will you be my boyfriend?' Louis nods happily as they kiss again. 'How is Anne going to let me stay now?' Louis chuckles. Harry sighed with a cheeky smile 'i dont know...' he answered. 

[A few weeks later]  
'Niall! Stop throwing those beans at me!' Louis laughed out. He felt like the happiest person in the world as he saw his boyfriend Harry smiling in front of him. Next to him was his friend Niall, who was nice to him since his first day in school. At the lunchtable also sat two of Harry's friends, Liam and Nick. Louis didn't know them very well yet but they all had a good time together. The boys made him laugh and after lunch Harry walked him to class, a habit that stuck after Harry's promise. Louis gave the tall boy a quick kiss and walked in with Niall. Yes, he was quite sure he was the luckiest person on earth. Finally, he felt like a happy teenage boy again.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed reading this fic!
> 
> I'd love to hear your opinions and prompt ideas in the comments <3


End file.
